


"Forte quanto ogni altra cosa... gentile come nulla"

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Manga & Anime, Psychological Drama, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: "Col tempo, anche le gocce più deboli possono scavare un buco nella roccia. L'Acqua cambia la propria forma in base all'ambiente. Il potere che non possiede forma. Il potere di Suiko può essere tanto forte quanto ogni altra cosa e gentile come nulla. Questo è il vero potere di Suiko1".Solleva il viso di colpo, i suoi occhi sono enormi, colmi di stupore.“Ti sono familiari queste parole vero, Mori Shin?”.“Tooruyuki… tu…”.“Lo ricordo a memoria, capisci? Cosa può significare questo? Ti è così difficile renderti conto di quello che il nostro scontro ha significato per me?”.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	"Forte quanto ogni altra cosa... gentile come nulla"

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
> \- prompt 16/26
> 
> #GUERRA
> 
> sostantivo femminile
> 
> b. Divergenza, contesa fra individui o gruppi: g. tra rivali in amore, tra partiti politici || g. psicologica, volta a piegare il morale dell'avversario.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- prompt 17/26
> 
> #ESPIAZIONE  
> sostantivo femminile
> 
> 1.Riparazione di una colpa commessa e liberazione dalla stessa mediante l'accettazione e la sopportazione della pena inflitta a tale scopo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Titolo: “Forte quanto ogni altra cosa... gentile come nulla”
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
> 
> Personaggi: Shin e Tooruyuki. Il loro primo incontro è raccontato nel drama “Suiko-den”. Qui ho immaginato altri due possibili incontri.
> 
> Ship: Piccolo accenno ad una possibile TooruyukiXShin, perché nel drama mi ha dato l'idea che questo youja sia rimasto abbastanza incantato dal pesciolino :P
> 
> Warnings: Malessere fisico e psicologico
> 
> Note: Missing moment che immagino inserito tra la fine della serie tv e l'inizio degli oav. Alla fine un piccolo frammento proiettato avanti nel tempo, post terzo oav. Il prompt “guerra” può essere inteso in tanti sensi... il ricordo di una battaglia passata che ha lasciato i suoi strascichi in entrambi i protagonisti, guerra emotiva, perché si instaura una nuova lotta, questa volta atta alla salvezza di uno dei due... o di entrambi in realtà. Il prompt “espiazione”si coglie in maniera più immediata: Tooruyuki non è più quello di un tempo... ma neanche Shin lo è... quindi, benché sia Tooruyuki quello che veramente si redime, anche Shin ha una colpa da espiare: quella di aver ceduto alla tristezza.

**_ “Forte quanto ogni altra cosa... gentile come nulla” _ **

 

 

_"Col tempo, anche le gocce più deboli possono scavare un buco nella roccia. L'Acqua cambia la propria forma in base all'ambiente. Il Potere che Non Possiede Forma. Il Potere di Suiko può essere tanto forte quanto ogni altra cosa e gentile come nulla. Questo è il vero Potere di Suiko"_ [1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote1sym) _._

 

Quelle parole non avevano mai smesso di riecheggiare, senza sosta, nel cuore di Tooruyuki e, anche se erano passati anni, aveva vissuto nel ricordo di quel giorno, in cui una scintilla si era accesa nel suo cuore congelato di _youja_.

Qualcosa si era infranto allora, ed era stato sconvolgente, bellissimo, terribile... spaventoso, perché sapeva che da quel momento avrebbe vissuto di nostalgia e speranza di un nuovo incontro.

Sapeva, altresì, che il cuore puro come l'acqua del piccolo umano di nome Shin non gli sarebbe mai appartenuto, per cui anche quella speranza non era altro che un vano lumicino che si sarebbe dissolto come accadeva al ghiaccio ad ogni raggio di sole.

Eppure era grato di averlo incontrato, era grato per quella gentilezza che gli aveva lasciato comprendere il significato del calore...

"Forte quanto ogni altra cosa... gentile come nulla...[2](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote2sym)".

Quando il ragazzo aveva pronunciato quelle parole, si riferiva al potere della sua _yoroi_ , al potere dell'acqua ma, senza saperlo, stava parlando anche di se stesso. Non se ne rendeva conto. Il dono della fiducia era riservato a chi gli stava intorno, lo lasciava percepire, ma quanta fragilità nel suo cuore... la stessa fragilità che giaceva nel cuore di Tooruyuki e della quale lo _youja_ non era mai stato consapevole finché la fiducia non aveva scalfito la fredda corazza dell'anima.

Suiko... Shin... non poteva saperlo, ma da quel giorno l'anima di Tooruyuki non si era mai separata dalla sua: lo _youja_ aveva fatto in modo di stabilire una connessione, un sottile filo per seguire l'esistenza del giovane umano, con discrezione, senza risultare invadente.

La verità era che non voleva perderlo di vista; forse il piccolo Shin lo avrebbe dimenticato, forse non avrebbe più pensato a lui, ma a Tooruyuki bastava sapere che Shin esisteva e viveva e portava la limpida essenza, la purezza liquida dell'acqua tra gli uomini, perché non si spegnesse quella speranza che gli esseri umani, un giorno, avrebbero compreso.

_"_ _È_ _che il ghiaccio che ho usato è anche 'acqua' in origine. L'origine di tutti gli esseri viventi. Forse, tu ed io eravamo un tempo gli stessi 'esseri' viventi. Suiko, tu sarai capace di soddisfare il mio desiderio nel modo giusto"_ [3](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote3sym) _._

Suiko non poteva saperlo, ma Tooruyuki lo aveva accompagnato in ogni passo da quel momento, così tanto aveva desiderato essere lui, vivere nel suo cuore, far sì che i loro cuori fossero uno, che li aveva resi davvero tali, benché solo lui ne fosse a conoscenza.

Lo aveva accompagnato nelle battaglie, nel dolore, nell'angoscia del dubbio che aveva rischiato di gettarlo nella tenebra, in un incubo senza ritorno e aveva sofferto con lui, perché non sapeva come trascinarlo via dall'abisso. Come avrebbe potuto fare se lui stesso giaceva in un abisso perenne?

"Se c'è uno tra noi che può ritrovare la luce, che può afferrare ogni raggio di speranza, Suiko, quello sei tu, non certo io... solo tu puoi salvarci entrambi".

Aveva desiderato che potesse udire la sua voce, le sue preghiere, gli incoraggiamenti che ogni istante gli lanciava:

"Ce la puoi fare, ce la puoi fare solo tu, con quella fragilità che è la tua forza, quella dolcezza che scava la roccia... Suiko... Shin... se crolli tu, cosa ne sarà delle nostre speranze, quelle che solo tu mi hai spinto a non lasciar svanire, un tempo?".

Dov'era il limpido Shin colmo di fiducia, di gioia e di sole nello sguardo, dov'era finito quando ogni certezza sembrava essere svanita?

 

***

 

Il lago Suwa sembrava diverso rispetto alla prima volta che era venuto lì, forse per la stagione: era inverno, il lago era una distesa di ghiaccio circondato da un paesaggio ovattato e irreale, non privo di fascino, ma in qualche modo angosciante per il cuore già provato di Shin.

Anche allora, in piena estate, il lago si era trasformato, all'improvviso, in una trappola di ghiaccio, approntata da uno _youja_ triste e furioso con il mondo degli uomini. Ma con Shin c'erano Seiji e Ryo, c'era la fiducia nella loro missione, nel messaggio portato dalle _yoroi_ : tutto questo gli aveva permesso di portare a termine la battaglia contro Tooruyuki.

Adesso i suoi _nakama_ erano lontani; era in gita con la scuola, un viaggio organizzato per vedere il Fuji e rilassarsi negli _onsen_. Voleva bene ai suoi compagni di scuola, lui voleva bene a tutti, ma da troppo tempo il loro mondo non era più il suo, troppo diverse le consapevolezze, i sogni, le speranze... forse non era rimasto nulla da condividere con loro, se non i doveri scolastici. Persino questi ultimi tuttavia, sempre più spesso, risultavano distanti dai suoi pensieri.

Era sempre stato socievole, l'ambiente scolastico, i compagni, gli insegnanti, non erano mai stati un problema, ma da quando la _yoroi_ aveva invaso la sua esistenza, lui non era più lo stesso ragazzo di un tempo: era stato come morire e rinascere e, in un certo senso, era come aver trovato un motivo valido al suo essere al mondo... il primo, vero motivo.

Come ogni nascita aveva recato con sé dolore e gioia: la gioia di un legame che null'altro poteva avere di paragonabile al mondo, il dolore di una guerra che, lo sentiva, non era conclusa e, con essa, il terrore, la paura di rimanere solo, di perdere quel legame che era il suo unico sostegno in quel vortice nel quale il destino lo aveva trascinato.

Adesso era come in attesa...

La sconfitta di Arago non aveva significato la fine delle sue paure.

Era l'attesa angosciante di un futuro destinato a rendere reali quegli incubi che giungevano ogni notte a fargli visita.

E in quell'attesa, dov'era la fiducia?

Non c'era più, a confortarlo, la possibilità di credere nel ruolo positivo della _yoroi_ , perché ormai conosceva la loro natura. Prima si aggrappava a Suiko, adesso la temeva, ne temeva l'origine oscura, ne temeva il desiderio di battaglia e temeva se stesso, perché lui non era abbastanza forte per dominare un tale potere. La forza positiva del cuore avrebbe fatto da guida alle _yoroi_ , importante era non lasciare che fossero loro a prendere il sopravvento.

Ma Shin non si sentiva così forte, non così positivo e l'oscurità della _yoroi_ avrebbe potuto inglobare, prima o dopo, anche il suo spirito.

Non trovava più pace dentro di sé: come avrebbe potuto affrontare una nuova battaglia senza più alcuna certezza a sorreggere i suoi intenti, come avrebbe potuto combattere, con quale stimolo o motivazione?

C'era qualcuno, nel mondo, che poteva condividere tali dubbi, quattro persone che, forse, li affrontavano con più coraggio e determinazione di lui, senza pesare sugli altri e chi era mai, lui, per opprimerli con la sua debolezza?

Ricordò una confidenza che gli aveva fatto Shu, quando si ritrovarono a casa di Nasty, durante la battaglia contro gli _youja_.

 

_Era notte._

_La maggior parte delle loro confidenze avvenivano durante la notte, quando loro due, soli nella stanza che condividevano, abbandonavano ogni difesa, deponevano la maschera del guerriero e si trasformavano nei due ragazzi spaventati che realmente erano. Capitava che, a turno, uno dei due avesse un crollo emotivo e all'altro spettasse il ruolo della spalla su cui piangere. Al ricordo di quei momenti, Shin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso intriso di tenerezza e malinconia._

_La luna era alta quella notte e loro avevano lasciato le persiane aperte, così il letto di Shin e parte del pavimento erano invasi da un alone luminoso che gli impediva di prendere sonno. Non che gli fosse facile dal giorno stesso in cui aveva scoperto la verità sulla sfera della virtù, soprattutto dal momento in cui i combattimenti avevano dominato le sue giornate, a volte era solo l'estrema stanchezza fisica e morale a permettergli di piombare nel sonno, laddove l'inquietudine l'avrebbe invece tenuto sveglio in eterno._

_Evidentemente non era abbastanza stanco o si sentiva troppo oltre la stanchezza perché il suo corpo cedesse al bisogno di dormire, indifferente alle condizioni ambientali._

_Vi era un senso di inquietudine che aleggiava tra le quattro pareti e non si trattava solo del disturbo della luna. Quando Shin si voltò sul fianco opposto comprese: Shu era seduto sul materasso, il viso affondato nelle mani e poteva vedere le dita tremare tra i ciuffi di capelli scomposti._

_Scese dal letto con una tale foga che mise male il piede e si ritrovò a gattonare sul pavimento fino al letto del nakama._

_"Shu..."._

_Il coetaneo sussultò, sollevò il capo dalle mani, poi lo abbassò verso di lui; Shin notò subito la sua espressione sperduta, come se avesse appena ripreso la coscienza di sé._

_Non focalizzò immediatamente la sua presenza, almeno così sembrò a Shin. Le mani a mezz'aria, rimase a fissarlo con aria quasi assente per parecchi istanti._

_"Shu" ripeté Shin, sollevandosi un poco._

_"Ti ho... svegliato?"._

_Shin scosse il capo e si sedette sul letto del nakama, con una mano gli sfiorò gentilmente una guancia. Come accadeva spesso, quel gesto fu sufficiente e Shu cominciò a parlare, come se non aspettasse altro, come se, per troppo tempo, si fosse trascinato dentro un peso eccessivo che rendeva le sue spalle forti troppo stanche._

_La confessione di Shu lo riportò indietro, all'inizio della loro battaglia contro Arago. Lo ricordava il volto di Shu che non riusciva a richiamare la yoroi, il ricordo era vivido, impresso dentro di lui e, nel momento in cui Kaosu aveva rivelato loro la verità, era tornato alla ribalta. Shin aveva compreso, allora, che per primo Shu aveva toccato con mano l'ambigua natura delle yoroi, ma non aveva mai osato chiedere nulla, per delicatezza, per pudore... e forse un po' per paura, perché credere nella yoroi, nella simbiosi tra le yoroi e i loro cuori, era ciò che lo aiutava ad andare avanti e a convincersi che la loro missione non avrebbe in alcun modo macchiato la purezza dei loro intenti._

_Quella sera non poté evitarlo, non poteva mai evitare di essere in prima linea se un nakama soffriva, soprattutto se si trattava di Shu, il suo Shu che tante volte aveva raccolto le sue lacrime, calmato i suoi tremori e i palpiti insostenibili del suo cuore impazzito._

_Shu non aveva trattenuto nulla, le ricordava le sue parole e ancora erano per lui troppo dolorose da sopportare:_

“ _Ho visto tutto… ho visto ciò che potrebbe fare la mia yoroi se potesse seguire la sua vera natura". Mentre parlava i suoi occhi erano sbarrati, fissi sulle proprie mani che Shin non aveva mai visto tremare così. “Attraverso il mio corpo… lei ha fatto del male a voi… le mie mani vi hanno colpito… io…”._

_Shin afferrò quelle mani incapaci di stare ferme e le strinse forte tra le proprie:_

“ _Non è successo davvero e poi… era Rajura…”._

_Shu scosse il capo, testardo, duro con se stesso:_

“ _In quel momento, per una volta, Rajura mi ha mostrato la verità… ce lo ha confermato Kaosu"._

_Shin si morse il labbro, consapevole del fondamento di ciò che Shu diceva, ma in quel momento le sue insicurezze dovevano tacere, c'era un cuore angosciato di cui prendersi cura e lui quel cuore lo amava a tal punto da volerlo conservare così com'era, puro, tenerlo al sicuro dalla melma che Shin sentiva dilagare invece, sempre di più, nel proprio cuore._

“ _Ma tu, Shu, tu, ce l'hai fatta, ne sei uscito, hai ripreso il controllo”._

 

 

E lui?

Lui il controllo stava per perderlo, non lui controllava la _yoroi_ , ma la _yoroi_ si stava impossessando del suo spirito e, presto, lo avrebbe sopraffatto. Ne era così certo perché lui non si sentiva più forte, il suo spirito non era più saldo. Shu era sempre stato forte, Shu e gli altri _nakama_ erano puri, il loro animo limpido, la loro volontà ancora ferrea, i loro ideali intatti.

“ _Io… cosa sono io? Come posso mantenere salda una volontà di un cuore che si sta annullando? Come può un cuore vuoto controllare un'entità talmente oscura?”._

Le mani in tasca, il viso il più possibile affondato nella sciarpa, camminava, un passo dopo l'altro, indifferente alla pesantezza che sentiva crescere nelle proprie membra irrigidite dal freddo.

Costeggiava il lago, senza domandarsi perché lo facesse, senza rendersi conto che sarebbe dovuto rientrare, che stava contravvenendo alle regole e che, se i professori si fossero accorti della sua assenza, avrebbe passato grossi guai e, soprattutto, avrebbe fatto passare dei guai anche a loro.

“ _Sono un incosciente e uno sprovveduto”_ si disse, ma non per questo smise di avanzare e solo sulla riva del lago Suwa i suoi passi trovarono una battuta d'arresto.

Non fu per prudenza, non era in grado di pensare alla propria incolumità, non gli importava nulla di se stesso. Ma qualcosa aveva attratto la sua attenzione.

Un luccichio nel mezzo del lago, un riflesso dei raggi del sole sul ghiaccio...

Ma non c'era sole, il cielo era plumbeo, l'atmosfera cupa.

Qualcosa tremò sulla superficie solida e i suoi occhi credettero di percepire il delinearsi di un'ombra.

Sbatté le palpebre, mentre la memoria corse al giorno lontano della battaglia e la paura ghiacciò anche il suo cuore, rendendolo quasi impossibilitato a battere...

O forse era il freddo. Di cosa avrebbe dovuto avere paura? Lui era già annullato, cosa avrebbe significato venire ucciso?

No...

La sua paura era un'altra: se uno _youja_ fosse comparso in quel momento, in cui la sua stessa _yoroi_ era sentita da lui come nemica, come avrebbe potuto difendere quel luogo, gli esseri viventi, i compagni di scuola?

In quel momento non si sentiva in grado di difendere nessuno.

Focalizzò lo sguardo sul punto del lago in cui la silhouette si delineava, ora più nitida, ora meno, simile ad un miraggio nel deserto e lui rimaneva immobile, chiedendosi se la mancanza di lucidità avesse messo in moto, in maniera insana, la propria immaginazione o se davvero stesse accadendo qualcosa, se davvero quel che vedeva...

“Lui? Potrebbe mai essere lui?”.

Senza sapersi spiegare il motivo, mise un piede sulla lastra di ghiaccio, che scricchiolò sotto la pesantezza della sua scarpa. Nonostante tutto portò anche l'altro piede accanto al primo e lì si fermò di nuovo, assordato dall'improvviso crepitio del ghiaccio che si rompeva, si spezzava davanti a lui, scaglie di cristallo si levarono verso il cielo e costeggiarono le crepe sempre più lunghe ed ampie.

Era possibile che si trattasse dell' _omiwatari_ _[4](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote4sym)_?

Le fratture nel ghiaccio giunsero fino a lui e il ragazzo si trovò a barcollare.

La mancanza di equilibrio coincise con il capogiro, mentre il gelo si impossessava del suo corpo e del suo spirito e un viso, bianco come il ghiaccio che lo circondava, oscillò, fantasma evanescente, sopra di lui.

“Tooru... Tooruyuki...”.

 

 

***

 

_Il freddo, la paura..._

_Cosa ha ferito, fino a questo punto, il cuore di Suiko?_

_Ha percepito la mia presenza, lo so e questo è stato il risultato. Teme di doversi difendere da me e non si sente in grado di farlo: il piccolo, generoso guerriero con cui mi sono confrontato mesi fa, adesso dorme nel cuore di un ragazzo spaventato._

_So che rischia la vita, così inerme e privo di sensi, eppure non posso evitare, prima di fare qualunque altra cosa, di soffermarmi ad osservarlo._

_È cresciuto nel corpo, il suo viso però non ha perso i connotati dell'innocenza infantile, non del tutto almeno, eppure qualcosa è cambiato: un velo di sconfitta è sceso su di lui, ha oscurato la sua luce... E la fiducia, guida del suo spirito._

_Mi inginocchio, allungo una mano a sfiorare il suo viso, ma qualcosa mi impedisce di toccarlo realmente, le mie mani sono fredde, temo di fargli del male..._

_O la verità è, forse, che non mi sento degno?_

_Tuttavia non può restare qui, la neve è troppo fredda per lui... io sono troppo freddo per lui, ma io non sono solo ghiaccio, sono anche acqua, come lui. L'acqua non lo ucciderà._

“ _Vieni con me”._

_Glielo sussurro mentre lo sollevo e lo stringo contro il mio petto. Non riprende i sensi, ma viene scosso da brividi violenti._

_Già, mi sarebbe in ogni modo impossibile trasmettere calore._

_Avvicino il mio viso al suo, i nostri nasi si sfiorano e le labbra... troppo vicine._

_Mi trattengo, un attimo prima di metterle in contatto, chiudo gli occhi e sospiro: è troppo sacro, troppo puro perché io possa violarlo così con l'inganno._

_Mi incammino e, con lui tra le braccia, raggiungo il centro del tappeto di ghiaccio che ricopre il lago. È infranto in più punti dove si aprono spiragli sull'acqua sottostante: mi accuccio accanto ad un di queste fratture e adagio il ragazzo vicino a me. Alle sue labbra fugge un lamento e i tremiti del suo corpo si fanno incontrollabili: qui il freddo, per lui, dev'essere ancora più insopportabile._

“ _È_ _acqua, Suiko... la tua amata acqua... non devi temerla”._

_Sembra che, nell'incoscienza, le mie parole riescano a raggiungerlo, perché ho la sensazione che il suo viso si distenda; per un attimo credo di vedere quella vitalità che gli apparteneva la prima volta che ho incrociato il suo cammino._

_Ma è un istante, perché subito i suoi lineamenti si rifanno tesi, preda di un dolore che non è solo quello del freddo e dell'attuale paura: la sua paura è antica, la sua angoscia è radicata da qualche parte nel suo cuore, forse c'è da sempre e le esperienze l'hanno semplicemente fatta emergere._

_Non potrò essere io a farla sparire, lo so._

_Intingo una mano nell'acqua gelida e, con un po' di esitazione, poso il palmo bagnato sul suo viso. Si lamenta e trema ancora, ma non c'è altro che io possa fare se non trasmettergli l'energia del suo elemento, anche quando è così dolorosa._

“ _Ti prego, Suiko, cerca di andare oltre la sensazione del freddo e fai fluire in te solo il potere dell'acqua”._

_Si agita e i suoi occhi tremolano un po' sotto le ciglia, come se volessero aprirsi._

“ _Non... voglio...”._

_La sua voce..._

_Proprio come allora fa vibrare più di una corda dentro di me, è fluida e gentile come l'acqua e io lo so che, proprio come l'acqua, sa colmarsi di tanti riflessi, che lambiscono ogni piccola angolatura dell'anima, ogni minima sfumatura emotiva._

_Dopo il nostro incontro, lui di sicuro mi ha ricordato come uno dei tanti traumi che hanno costellato il suo cammino, un nemico che ha cercato di fare del male a lui e, soprattutto, a coloro che amava e alla vita sulla terra; non può immaginare che il corso dei miei pensieri è invece stato molto diverso. Non l'ho mai ricordato come un nemico, anche se la memoria di lui, della sua dedizione, è tornata tanto spesso a perseguitarmi; il suo cuore ha aperto uno spiraglio nel mio, ma solo dopo parecchio tempo ho compreso che non si trattava solo di rispetto per lui, per il suo coraggio e per la vita in genere. Il mio cuore, pensando a lui, ha preso a battere in modo strano e a farmi male in modo strano, non capivo, forse tuttora non capisco._

_So solo che per lui non potrà mai essere la stessa cosa: il suo cuore batte allo stesso modo per altre persone, fa male allo stesso modo per altre persone, questo l'ho capito, mi è sufficiente, per capirlo, ricordare il suo sguardo, le sue parole, il tono della sua voce, mentre parlava dei suoi nakama, mentre li guardava, quando cercava in loro il coraggio per reagire._

_Non sapevo si potesse stare così male nell'amare la vita..._

_O forse perché lo sapevo ho tentato di contrastarla, lo immaginavo e di questo dolore avevo paura, perché la solitudine e nient'altro è nel mio destino._

“ _Se solo... tu potessi restare con me”._

_I suoi occhi si aprono, fissi nei miei; in essi compare, di colpo, la comprensione insieme al ritorno della coscienza. Ha paura, lo vedo e quel dolore nel mio cuore diventa più intenso._

“ _Tu... cosa...”._

_Cerca di indietreggiare, di sottrarsi al contatto con me, ma le sue membra sono troppo fredde e intorpidite, non riesce a muoversi._

“ _Non temere, Suiko, non ti farò del male”._

_Cerco di rendere morbido il tono della mia voce, ma temo risuoni solo freddo, perché in fondo solo il freddo è la mia essenza, solo dal ghiaccio deriva la mia stessa esistenza._

_Infatti non vi è cambiamento alcuno nel suo sguardo, permangono diffidenza e paura. Se solo in questo momento riuscisse ad essere abbastanza lucido da guardarsi dentro ed attingere alla fiducia, virtù massima del suo cuore!_

_Ma al suo cuore è accaduto qualcosa, quella trasparenza non la percepisco più e l'ombra che lo offusca va ad ammantare di nero proprio quella parte di lui che rendeva intatta la sua purezza: Suiko non crede più e, se lui non sa credere, che fine fa quella speranza che, tempo fa, mi aveva fatto pensare che pure io ho un cuore?_

_Eppure so di averlo, perché fa male e so che quella purezza esiste ancora nel cuore di Suiko, sotto quel velo nero tessuto da tristezza e terrore. L'acqua torbida può tornare ad essere limpida._

“ _Sei svenuto. Ho creduto che l'acqua potesse aiutarti”._

_Sta ancora tremando come un ramoscello scosso dal vento, ma i suoi occhi si sono fatti più opachi: se resta ancora qui rischia di congelare._

_Tendo le braccia verso di lui; non so esattamente cosa voglio fare. Ancora mi illudo di poterlo riscaldare con un abbraccio?_

_Non io._

_La sua reazione, poi, blocca sul nascere ogni mio tentativo: ha un tale orrore delle mie braccia che, con uno strappo violento, riesce a strisciare lontano da me, un grido muto sulle labbra ormai bluastre._

_Non so cosa fare e rimango immobile, per mostrargli che non intendo sfidarlo chino il capo: la gestualità del corpo, in questo caso, può aiutare più di tante parole._

_La mia voce non riesce ad essere calda, che almeno il mio corpo mostri umiltà._

_Abbasso anche le braccia e assumo un atteggiamento di totale passività: si usano queste strategie per attirare verso di sé un cucciolo selvatico e spaventato._

_Seguono attimi di silenziosa sospensione, mi sembrano eterni, pochi secondi che si dilatano all'infinito._

_Poi percepisco un piccolo movimento e mi azzardo a lanciare al ragazzo un'occhiata fugace. Il veloce sollevarsi dei miei occhi lo fa sussultare e si immobilizza di nuovo... proprio come un animaletto selvatico._

_Però stava davvero venendo verso di me, forse incuriosito dal mio atteggiamento._

_Non riabbasso lo sguardo, vorrei che in esso percepisse la mia assoluta non belligeranza, che capisse come non vi sia traccia di ostilità in me._

_Sta chiaramente cercando di mantenersi vigile, ma il disagio che sente nel corpo prossimo all'assideramento gli rende difficile l'autocontrollo, lo so._

“ _Che... che intenzioni hai?”._

_La voce è un flebile soffio, leggero come un respiro e quelle poche parole assorbono quel che resta della sua energia. Il suo corpo non ce la fa più e si lascia andare; questa volta non può sottrarsi alle mie braccia che provano a sorreggerlo._

_Ha perso i sensi e io mi perdo di nuovo a contemplare il suo viso reclinato contro il mio petto. Gli accarezzo la fronte, sollevando la frangia curata che ricade morbida e sospiro._

_Io sono uno youja, la mia natura è libera dalle regole umane: potrei rapirlo, tenerlo davvero con me... nessun essere umano sarebbe in grado di ritrovarlo._

_Ripeto il medesimo gesto e gli sfioro ancora la fronte: toccarlo mi dà una bella soddisfazione._

“ _In fondo, sei venuto tu da me... fanciullo dell'acqua”._

_Mi sfugge un sorriso e lo so, per un attimo il mio volto appare inquietante, sono felice che i suoi occhi ora non vedano affiorare in superficie la mia natura di demone._

_Potrei salvargli la vita se lo strappassi al mondo degli uomini..._

_Potrei..._

_Accentuo la stretta su di lui, mi faccio possessivo, la mia precedente reticenza sta cedendo il posto alla mia vera natura. Forse è quello che voglio, mi sto dando delle giustificazioni, perché non voglio lasciarlo andar via._

_Vorrei solo che smettesse di tremare._

“ _Potrei fare in modo che tu non soffra più il freddo come ora”._

_Cerco ancora scusanti._

_Potrei cancellare la sua natura umana, potrei permettergli di vivere per sempre._

_Ma il suo spirito puro, la sua essenza innocente, la sua passione che si nutriva di fiducia e amore... tutto ciò che di lui ha risvegliato il mio cuore... quello no, non potrei restituirglielo, non sarebbe comunque il ragazzo di allora, non sarebbe felice. Renderei eterna la sua vita e anche la sua sofferenza._

_Non sarebbe più il ragazzo che ha incantato uno youja fino diventare il suo chiodo fisso._

_Sembra impossibile, invece è così: dal giorno in cui le nostre strade si sono incrociate io, che da secoli trascorro la mia esistenza nel lago Suwa, non sono più stato lo stesso._

_Da quel giorno sento il cuore che batte e ripete ad oltranza un unico suono: Suiko... Suiko.... Suiko..._

_Un po’ di mesi, per chi come me vanta memorie che si perdono nell’eterno, sono un soffio: eppure ho sentito, per la prima volta, il peso del tempo.... un tempo trascorso senza avere vicino ciò che ha conferito un senso a se stessi, è più lungo e vuoto di secoli trascinati senza capire, senza conoscere davvero nulla di significativo._

_Si agita e i suoi occhi si aprono ancora, si rende nuovamente conto della mia presenza... anzi no... è troppo poco lucido ed è semplicemente preda del gelo che emana il mio corpo. Piagnucola qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre, con le mani intorpidite, cerca di fare pressione sul mio petto, nel tentativo di sottrarsi a me._

_Troppo indebolito, è costretto ad irrigidirsi, ma insiste, prova ancora a muoversi per liberarsi._

“ _Freddo… fa freddo…”._

_Riesce quasi a gridarlo e le mie braccia si aprono. Non credevo che potesse fare così male… il non riuscire a trasmettere calore._

_Lui ricade supino davanti a me, sul tappeto di ghiaccio, quello stesso ghiaccio che, ormai, sta formando una sottile pellicola intorno al suo corpo. Anche il viso, i capelli, sono ornati di tanti cristalli, la carnagione sta assumendo un colorito sempre più insano._

“ _Lo so che hai freddo… non posso aiutarti”._

_Sembrerà abbastanza contrita la mia voce?_

_Volta il capo verso di me, ogni suo gesto è così lento da sembrare dilatato nel tempo:_

“ _Perché… sono qui? Cosa… cosa vuoi?”._

_Stringo le palpebre, il mio sguardo su di lui deve sembrargli inquietante, perché prova ad arretrare, senza troppo successo._

“ _Suiko… sei venuto tu…”._

_Sussulta, i suoi occhi si aprono un po’ di più, il ghiaccio gli adorna le ciglia, conferendo loro uno strano fascino: non sembra neanche umano… più simile a me, forse._

_Le sue labbra ripetono, in un flebile soffio:_

_"Sono… venuto… io. Perché…”._

_Solleva un gomito a coprirsi gli occhi._

_La sua confusione è palpabile, in qualche modo è davvero un po’ più simile a me: proprio come me, ha scoperto di non capire più se stesso, al punto di non conoscersi affatto._

_Mi chino su di lui, percepisco il suo irrigidirsi._

“ _Perché la realtà che sentivi tua ha rivelato aspetti troppo difficili, troppo brutti da accettare… è così, vero?”._

_Quando gli sfioro il viso si rannicchia fino a farsi minuscolo, scuote appena il capo._

“ _So che senti ancora più freddo quando ti tocco”._

_Il gomito si abbassa e i nostri occhi si incontrano. Qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, è mutato, compare il riflesso del ragazzo compassionevole, il ragazzo gentile che non ha mai smesso di essere, lo so, nonostante tutto._

“ _Mi… mi dispiace…”._

“ _Non devi. È la mia natura…”._

_Fa uno sforzo enorme per mettersi in posizione prona, poi per sollevarsi sui gomiti, gli occhi sofferenti fissi nei miei. In essi, adesso, non leggo più alcuna paura, ma restano la confusione e tante domande inespresse._

_Mi sembra di saper leggere tutto sul suo viso, nella sua anima tanto complessa eppure, al contempo, in qualche modo ancora limpida. Quella limpidezza che non riuscivo più a vedere adesso riesco a scorgerla, mentre i nostri occhi si specchiano gli uni negli altri._

_Non la vedevo per un motivo ben preciso: è lui stesso a nasconderla, perché non la trova dentro di sé._

_Con la poca forza residua, puntellandosi con i gomiti, scivola sul ghiaccio, nel tentativo di avvicinarsi di più a me; era quello che volevo, potrei assecondarlo, risparmiargli una tale fatica ed avvicinarmi io, eppure resto fermo. Il timore di fargli del male prevale un’altra volta._

_Poi lui solleva una mano e la tende verso di me; sussulto nel vedere la sua espressione mentre compie quel gesto, apro la bocca, ma non esce un suono._

_Quegli occhi, quella mano tesa…_

_Con la sola spontaneità del suo cuore mi sta sconfiggendo un’altra volta._

_È_ _in questo momento che comprendo come la fiducia sia ancora lì, anch’essa soffocata da incertezze e inquietudini._

“ _Avvicinati… ti prego… io… non ci riesco...”._

_È_ _una preghiera, ma non solo; vi è in quelle sue parole una fermezza, una tranquillità tale che non posso fare a meno di ascoltarle… e di obbedire._

“ _Non mi temi?”._

_Scuote appena il capo:_

“ _Non più… sento il tuo cuore… allora non lo sentivo…”._

“ _Non potevi… forse non c’era”._

_Fa un altro cenno di diniego:_

“ _Anche gli youja ce l’hanno… ogni cosa viva ha un cuore…”._

_Mi lascia di nuovo senza parole… come allora._

_Sta tornando… perché?_

_Perché si trova davanti qualcuno da confortare e allora… il ragazzo dall’animo nobile prevale su ogni suo dolore._

_Mi risuonano nelle orecchie le parole di tanti mesi prima… il suo discorso sul valore della vita, sul rispetto di tutte le creature._

_Stringo le labbra e poi mi sfugge un sorriso:_

“ _Lo sapevo”._

_Sbatte le palpebre, stupito:_

“ _Che cosa?”._

“ _Non sei cambiato, Suiko…”._

_Come se le mie parole avessero aperto una voragine ai suoi piedi, sui suoi lineamenti ritorna un’ombra densa, il suo sguardo fugge verso il basso:_

“ _Lo sono invece… ma…”. Solleva di nuovo gli occhi sui miei. “Sono felice di sapere che sei vivo… me lo ero chiesto dopo il nostro scontro… e ci speravo…”._

“ _Per questo dico che non sei cambiato”._

_Scuote il capo e lo riabbassa, mesto:_

“ _Non puoi capire…”._

_Prendo il suo mento tra le dita e glielo sollevo, in modo che ascolti non solo le mie parole, ma che legga i miei occhi, anche se non so cosa possano esprimere, per lui:_

“ _È_ _vero… se non avessi incontrato te, quel giorno, avrei ancora molte cose da capire. Ma il destino ha voluto che ci incontrassimo e io non lo posso dimenticare o accantonare come un semplice accadimento di percorso”._

_Mi guarda stupito, senza più provare a ritrarsi. Sembra che voglia ascoltare, c’è quasi, nella sua espressione malinconica, una richiesta di aiuto._

“ _Tu cerchi delle risposte, vero Suiko?”._

“ _Non le troverò mai”._

_Le sue parole si formano con un sospiro e un singhiozzo; forse piangerebbe, ma le sue membra sono troppo irrigidite dal gelo perché qualunque reazione fisica possa prendere vita._

_Tolgo la mano dal suo viso ed esso ricade, la guancia sulla superficie ghiacciata del lago, ormai non può avere più freddo di così e quel contatto lo lascia del tutto indifferente. La mia mano scende sui suoi capelli, sotto i polpastrelli posso sentire la patina di gelo che soffoca la loro morbidezza._

“ _Succederà qualcosa, come è accaduto a me… qualcosa che, all’improvviso, ti mostrerà le risposte che cerchi”._

“ _A… a te?” mormora, ho la sensazione che gradisca la mia carezza sui suoi capelli, ma forse mi sto solo illudendo._

“ _Io ho incontrato te… e tu mi hai fatto capire. Se sono quello che sono, adesso, è dovuto al nostro incontro”._

_Si muove quel tanto che basta per farmisi un po’ più vicino:_

“ _Continui a parlare del giorno del nostro incontro… non so cosa posso aver fatto di così positivo per te… proprio io…”._

_La mia mano si ferma, raccolgo una ciocca tra due dita:_

“ _Il tuo problema è proprio questo… credo…”. Sospiro e scuoto il capo. “La fiducia che hai sempre concesso agli altri, non sai concederla a te stesso, non è così?”._

_Nasconde il viso tra le braccia._

_Se solo avessi una coperta, se solo avessi la possibilità di portare qui una qualunque fonte di calore!_

_Rimane così, immobile, per parecchi istanti e, alla fine, in preda all’inquietudine, lo scuoto un poco._

“ _Suiko…”._

“ _Non farlo…”._

_È_ _un lamento flebile, ancor più attutito dalle braccia raccolte sotto al suo volto._

“ _Cosa… cosa non devo fare?”._

_Il suo capo si muove quel tanto che basta da lasciarmi scorgere il suo profilo._

“ _Non chiamarmi così…”._

_Suiko? Intende dire Suiko?_

“ _Non ne sono degno” prosegue con la medesima debolezza._

_Lo fisso stranito, la fronte corrugata. Lui, così fiero, così orgoglioso della battaglia che portava avanti, così in simbiosi con la sua yoroi, non se ne sente più degno?_

“ _E comunque… comunque non voglio… non voglio più…”._

_Solleva lentamente il volto:_

“ _Non voglio… essere Suiko… eppure… non riesco a staccarmi”._

_Improvvisamente è tutto chiaro._

_Lui ha capito…_

_Non sapeva allora, ma adesso sa, lo sa che non c’è purezza nella battaglia, lo sa che non c’è amore nelle yoroi. In esse batte il cuore del loro proprietario quando le indossano._

“ _È_ _per questo che adesso non la indossi? Potrebbe proteggerti da questo gelo, potresti salvarti”._

_Scuote il capo, stringe le palpebre con un singhiozzo._

“ _Io… non voglio farti del male, è vero. Ma non posso neanche aiutarti”._

“ _Non importa… lo so…”._

“ _E ti lascerai andare così? Rinuncerai a salvarti la vita perché non vuoi indossare la yoroi?”._

_Sui suoi lineamenti dolci si delinea un sorriso amaro, persino troppo cinico per appartenere a lui._

“ _Non potrei, neanche se volessi. Non ho con me la sfera… forse, dopotutto, è destino. Io rifiuto la yoroi e per questo dovrò morire davanti ad uno youja che, ironia della sorte, vorrebbe salvarmi, ma non può”._

_Che parole dure rivolge a se stesso e così fa male anche a me, perché mette in evidenza quanto mi senta impotente in una simile situazione._

_Scuoto il capo e mi lascio sfuggire un’esclamazione di impazienza. Toccherà dunque a me, questa volta, scuoterlo, come lui fece con me?_

_Mi fa rabbia questa sua passività; lui risvegliò in me la tenerezza, ora io vorrei risvegliare in lui lo spirito guerriero che gli permise, un tempo, di sconfiggermi._

_Le mie mani vanno entrambe al suo viso e gli circondano le guance; infondo nel mio gesto una decisione che non ero ancora riuscito a mostrare._

_Nel mio sguardo c’è qualcosa che lo intimorisce, la sua espressione me lo fa capire._

“ _Non vuoi che ti chiami Suiko e allora… Shin… Shin Mori, non è vero?!”._

_Annuisce._

_Ammetto che mi stranisce sentire sulle mie labbra un nome così umano, così semplice all’apparenza, eppure importante per la memoria degli umani._

“ _Sei discendente del clan Mori, i samurai del passato?”._

_Fa una smorfia, come di disgusto, ma annuisce ancora. Anche questo rifiuta? Il suo retaggio?_

_Stringo un pugno sul colletto della sua giacca: non credevo potesse farmi ancora arrabbiare, eppure non accetto che getti al vento tutto ciò che gli appartiene._

“ _Non accetto che tu non sia orgoglioso di quello che sei, del passato glorioso dei tuoi avi, non è giusto!”._

_Non so perché me la prendo così, non mi riguarda in fondo, ma non ne posso fare a meno. Il suo atteggiamento, in qualche modo, mette in discussione quello che accadde quel giorno ed è questo che non riesco ad accettare. Non può negare tutto quanto._

_Posa una mano sul polso della mia, vorrebbe liberarsi della stretta, ma è troppo debole, così si limita a posarla e la lascia lì._

“ _Io… sono sempre stato orgoglioso dei Mori, ma… ma se questo significa continuare ad essere un samurai…”._

_Parla a fatica, ogni parola esce sotto forma di singhiozzo._

_La mia stretta si allenta e lui, sentendosi più libero, ricade in avanti._

_"Non... non ce la faccio. Io..”._

_Senza che neanche io me ne renda conto, mi ritrovo il suo viso nascosto contro il mio petto, le mie braccia che avvolgono il suo corpo, per impedirgli di cadere a terra._

“ _Tooru… yuki… mi dispiace… non sarei dovuto venire. Non avrei voluto che il tuo ultimo ricordo di me fosse questo…”._

“ _E così, Shin Mori si arrende…”._

“ _Non ho più alcuna motivazione per fare altro”._

“ _È stato tutto inutile, quindi? Mi sono illuso anche io di aver trovato, allora, le risposte giuste?”._

“ _Le… risposte?”._

_Annuisco, fissando i suoi capelli rossicci arruffati dal ghiaccio._

“ _Le risposte sul senso della mia esistenza, sull’importanza di tutto ciò che è vivo, su quanto sia fondamentale esistere per proteggere la vita. Risposte che mi aveva dato un piccolo samurai disposto a donarsi totalmente… solo per proteggere”._

“ _Io… non avevo capito nulla della yoroi… del mio ruolo. Osavo dare lezioni a te e invece eccomi qui, incapace di difendermi dal freddo perché, come un bambino capriccioso, non voglio più fare ciò che mi viene imposto”._

“ _Non vuoi più combattere per sconfiggere ciò che è male? Non vuoi più che l’acqua sia quel meraviglioso elemento che dona la vita?”._

_Sussulta e non risponde. Si fa più piccolo tra le mie braccia._

_Se solo esse potessero riscaldarlo._

“ _Mori Shin… non vuoi più proteggere?”._

_D’improvviso posso sentire il suono morbido di un pianto leggero._

_"È una contraddizione. Le yoroi sono un inganno. Hanno il male in sé, ormai lo sappiamo, esse stesse sono nate da Arago. Suiko non vuole proteggere, vuole solo combattere, mi sta usando!”._

_Hanno… il male in sé? Nate da Arago?_

_Ma certo, è logico dopotutto, come ho potuto non saperlo, non intuirlo io stesso?_

_Era così evidente che le yoroi di Suiko e degli altri samurai venissero da un potere superiore._

“ _Ma le mani che hanno conferito loro quella forma…”._

“ _Kaosu” mormora ancora con il pianto nella voce, ma con più calma. “Colui che ci ha donato le yoroi e che abbiamo sempre considerato nostro mentore ci ha affidato qualcosa di terribile e ce lo ha tenuto nascosto per lungo tempo”._

_Sospiro e scuoto il capo. Comincio a capire, davvero, cosa ha turbato a tal punto il cuore di questo piccolo umano._

_Ha tra le mani un’arma che non è così pura e positiva come credeva, si è sentito ingannato da colui che gli ha imposto una strada di guerra e dolore. Tutto questo è stato sufficiente per minare la fiducia in tutto ciò che gli permetteva di accettare tale destino._

_Non lo biasimo._

_Ma so cosa c’è nel suo cuore e questo neanche le contraddizioni della yoroi potrà cambiarlo._

_Come posso curare il suo cuore e farlo capire anche a lui?_

“ _La yoroi ti sta usando, dici. Ne sei certo?”_

“ _Tramite me è i miei nakama sta assecondando la sua brama di guerra. In quale altro modo dovrei pensarla?”._

_C’è qualcosa che il piccolo Mori non riesce a vedere, gli sfugge. È troppo accecato dai suoi turbamenti e la sua mente si è persa in un labirinto di pensieri opachi, privi di ogni lucidità._

_Gli sfugge quel che a me risulta chiaro e lampante. Eppure io sono ghiaccio, lui acqua, due forme diverse di un medesimo elemento…_

_Il più limpido degli elementi..._

_Ma, proprio in virtù della sua trasparenza, più che ogni altro elemento lascia vedere, attraverso di sé, ogni lordura._

_Che il piccolo Mori abbia compreso, prima dei suoi nakama, qualcosa che loro ancora non riescono a vedere? E forse nemmeno io?_

_Ho la sensazione che dietro la storia delle yoroi ci sia qualcosa di ancora più duro da accettare, qualcosa di davvero terribile. Che cosa non lo so, non mi è dato saperlo al momento è credo che neanche Suiko ne sia consapevole: per adesso si trascina nella confusione._

_Tutto quello che posso fare è cercare di renderlo consapevole del suo cuore, della sua forza, perché un giorno sia in grado di affrontare ciò che dovrà accadere._

_Una cosa è certa: non intendo lasciarlo morire qui, ucciso dal ghiaccio del lago Suwa._

_Chino il capo e la punta del mio naso sfiora i suoi capelli. Ho un prepotente desiderio di affondare il viso in essi e non lo trattengo: sotto la patina di ghiaccio percepisco la loro morbidezza e il loro odore così umano, ma così gradito alle mie narici. Ha qualcosa di familiare, ricorda l’acqua, acqua dolce di fiume e di lago, ma mista a qualcos'altro, forse la spuma del mare a me sconosciuto?_

_Odore umano e al tempo stesso fragranza naturale, buona… e soprattutto pura._

_L’acqua di Suiko…_

_No…_

_L’acqua di Mori Shin, quella del suo cuore, non ha nulla di torbido, non ha sporcizia, nulla di oscuro, ma è un’acqua agitata, come se avesse paura. Ha paura di ciò che potrebbe contaminarla, io lo so. In fondo l’acqua del mio cuore si è già lasciata contaminare ed entrando in contatto con quella del suo cuore si è purificata._

_L’acqua è buona per natura, ma è vulnerabile e contaminarla è troppo facile._

_Tocca a me ora…_

_Come lui ha risvegliato me alla vera natura dell’acqua, ora io devo riportare alla sua mente ciò che lui stesso mi disse quel giorno:_

_"C_ _ol tempo, anche le gocce più deboli possono scavare un buco nella roccia. L'Acqua cambia la propria forma in base all'ambiente. Il potere che non possiede forma. Il potere di Suiko può essere tanto forte quanto ogni altra cosa e gentile come nulla. Questo è il vero potere di Suiko_ _[5](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote5sym) _ _"._

_Solleva il viso di colpo, i suoi occhi sono enormi, colmi di stupore._

“ _Ti sono familiari queste parole vero, Mori Shin?”._

“ _Tooruyuki… tu…”._

“ _Lo ricordo a memoria, capisci? Cosa può significare questo? Ti è così difficile renderti conto di quello che il nostro scontro ha significato per me?”._

“ _Ma… io…”._

_È scosso, ma è quello che voglio: scuoterlo, perché capisca._

“ _Utilizzando la yoroi contro di me non mi hai fatto del male. Mi hai guarito”._

“ _Tooruyuki…”._

_Al momento tutto quel che riesce a fare è ripetere il mio nome, stringe le palpebre, gli occhi sono lucidi di lacrime._

_Con la mano cerco il suo petto e lì, all’altezza del cuore, posò il palmo con fermezza:_

“ _Forte quanto ogni altra cosa… non vi è in te la debolezza che temi. Gentile come nulla… non vi è al mondo nessuno altrettanto gentile. Il vero potere di Suiko è tuo, non della yoroi. Tu purifichi la yoroi e le doni tutto questo”._

_Scuote il capo e lo abbassa. È così difficile aiutarlo a credere._

_Come in precedenza lo costringo con le dita sotto al mento a guardarmi ancora :_

“ _Non ti è venuto in mente che voi avete usato le yoroi e non viceversa? Che usandole siete riusciti a ottenere lo scopo per il quale siete stati chiamati a combattere? Tu non mi hai trasmesso il male quel giorno, nulla di male ho percepito nella tua lotta se non il desiderio di proteggere ed è quello che tu e i tuoi nakama siete riusciti a fare sconfiggendo Arago. Può darsi che le yoroi contengano in sé una parte oscura, ma colui che ve le ha affidate ha cercato i cuori che potessero donare loro la luce e per questo ha scelto voi”._

_Scuote il capo e lo preme con energia contro il mio petto. Non gli permetto di nascondersi e gli sollevo di nuovo il volto:_

“ _Se tu non avessi combattuto contro di me quel giorno, le creature del lago, i tuoi nakama, sarebbero morti. Io non avrei imparato nulla, sarei ancora del tutto privo di fiducia e condurrei ancora la mia esistenza nell’oscurità e nel male. Ritieni che sarebbe meglio così?”._

_Rimane immobile, ma nei suoi occhi mi sembra di scorgere lo scintillio di una luce nuova._

“ _L’hai sentita la parola che ho detto, Mori Shin? Fiducia… tu mi hai fatto conoscere la fiducia… mi hai aiutato a credere. E io, adesso, credo in tutto ciò che è buono e credo in te, guerriero dell’acqua”._

“ _Tooruyuki…”._

_Inghiotte un singhiozzo e non prova più a distogliere lo sguardo. Sento di aver aperto una breccia nel suo muro di dolore. Forse è poco, ma se almeno bastasse per restituirlo ai suoi nakama… dove io non posso arrivare, arriveranno loro._

“ _Devi vivere e continuare a credere, per quelli che ami e che ti amano…”._

_Esito qualche istante, poi lo dico e, ne sono certo, l’inflessione della mia voce assume una vibrazione strana, nuova a me e sicuramente inattesa da lui._

“ _...per me…”._

_Sgrana gli occhi, il suo corpo sembra ritrovare un’insperata energia, tanto da consentirgli di ergersi fin quasi a portare il viso all’altezza del mio naso. Forse sta tornando la voglia di vivere e, quindi, di reagire?_

“ _Tooruyuki… tu…”._

_Sussulto. Il suo sguardo limpido, nel quale sembra riversarsi tutto il suo cuore, ha in sé una nuova consapevolezza._

_Forse ha compreso?_

_Mi ha compreso?_

_A tal punto si spinge la sua capacità empatica da permettergli, adesso che ha riacquistato un po’ di se stesso, di leggere fin nel fondo della mia anima?_

_Poso una mano sul suo cuore, ma non rispondo alla sua implicita domanda. Invece lo invito a portare avanti il suo percorso di comprensione:_

“ _Puoi mettere il tuo cuore in sintonia con il mio e non ti servirà altra spiegazione; entrambi siamo acqua sotto forme diverse”._

“ _Tu sei ghiaccio… il ghiaccio è acqua che è diventata molto più forte, come io non riuscirò mai ad essere”._

_Scuoto il capo. È ancora così lontano dal comprendere?_

“ _L’acqua allo stato liquido, in apparenza fragile e gentile, con la sua costanza, con la volontà corrode la roccia, con la sua rabbia rompe gli argini e nulla può fermarla. Il ghiaccio si spezza, si infrange… o si scioglie e torna ad essere acqua. Tu mi hai fatto tornare ad essere acqua, hai reso liquido il mio cuore”._

“ _Io… non ho mai pensato di avere dentro di me un simile potere”._

“ _Ti sbagli. Tu mi hai sconfitto grazie alla tua perseveranza, alla tua fiducia, nei confronti dell’acqua, del tuo ruolo e delle tue capacità”._

_Il suo capo fa qualche cenno negativo, poi si abbassa, mesto._

“ _Quanta presunzione avevo… sono così debole”._

_Sospiro._

_È un osso duro: la sua bassa stima di sé è difficile da scalfire._

_Possibile che sia diventato lui il ghiaccio? Incontrarmi ha forse rappresentato, per lui, una maledizione?_

_Mi ha dato tutto quello che aveva e a lui non è rimasto dunque nulla?_

“ _Significa che siamo stati tutti ciechi? I tuoi nakama, io stesso, siamo stati tutti così ottusi da lasciarci ingannare da un’illusione?”._

_Non risponde, il suo capo si rintana tra le spalle, non riesco più a vedere i suoi occhi._

_Non intendo dargli tregua._

“ _Sei dunque stato null'altro che un’illusione, Mori Shin, per noi tutti?”._

_Scuote disperatamente il capo._

“ _Non lo so… non lo so... non so più nulla di me stesso!”._

_Per l’ennesima volta, posandosi sulle guance, le mie mani intrappolano il suo viso, perché io possa cercare i suoi occhi:_

“ _Lo so io. Se tu non hai risposte, fidati di quelle che ti danno coloro che hanno incrociato il tuo cammino”._

“ _Coloro… che…”._

_Un sussurro che è solo un respiro, quasi un rantolo, allarmante per le mie orecchie._

“ _Senti di poterti fidare di me, Mori Shin?”._

“ _S-sì… ora sì”._

_È la prima certezza che leggo nei suoi occhi, che odo nella sua voce._

“ _E forse non ti fidi dei tuoi nakama?”._

_Il suo corpo fa un balzo, mi guarda come se avessi detto qualcosa di spaventosamente blasfemo._

“ _Fino alla morte, oltre la morte stessa!”._

_Tanto entusiasmo mi fa sorridere e, al tempo stesso, punge con un pizzico doloroso il mio cuore._

_Con il mio sorriso prendo anche in giro me stesso: sono uno youja sentimentale evidentemente e tanti miei simili mi disprezzerebbero per questo._

_Essere sentimentali, tra l'altro, fa soffrire, ma fa anche bene: è come sentirsi qualcosa… qualcuno… dopo un’eternità di nulla._

“ _Fino alla morte… oltre la morte…” ripeto, sillaba dopo sillaba._

_Sono parole che colpiscono, soprattutto per il sincero trasporto con il quale sono state pronunciate._

_Fiducia… sincerità…_

_È intatta, in Mori Shin, la virtù del bushido di cui è degno custode e che, se lui lo vorrà, gli permetterà ancora di dominare il potere di Suiko, ne sono certo._

_Gli poso una mano tra i capelli scoprendo di nuovo, in me, una capacità affettiva che forse mi apparteneva tanto, tanto tempo fa, poi scomparsa, insieme alla fiducia… e insieme alla fiducia ritrovata combattendo contro un piccolo guerriero umano._

_Accoglie il mio gesto accasciandosi contro di me. Il gelo che emana il suo corpo, ormai, è equiparabile al mio._

“ _Oltre la morte stessa… e vorresti abbandonarli adesso che sono vivi? Io l’ho capito, Suiko, che gli uni senza gli altri siete incompleti”._

“ _Abbandonarli… mai…”._

“ _E allora torna da loro perché, se dovesse accadere qualcosa, dovrai essere lì per proteggerli”._

“ _Pro… teggerli…”._

_C’è tanta debolezza, ora, nella sua voce._

“ _Sì Mori Shin, portatore di Suiko, il tuo gruppo ti chiama, vuole la tua presenza, ha bisogno della fiducia e della sincerità che guidano il tuo cuore”._

_Tra le mie braccia, le sue membra sono completamente abbandonate, come prive di consistenza._

“ _I… i miei nakama…”._

_È_ _giunto al limite, lo percepisco da ogni sillaba che pronuncia, da ogni respiro che si fa sentire a stento, dall’arrendevolezza del suo corpo._

“ _Torna da loro”._

_Non risponde e non perché non vuole, lo capisco immediatamente._

_Allarmato lo allontano un poco da me, per poterlo guardare._

_I suoi occhi sono chiusi e la testa si reclina all’indietro, le braccia ricadono, è completamente inerme._

“ _Oh, no… no…”._

_Non può finire così. Lo scuoto disperatamente, ma non dà segno alcuno di vita._

_Lo adagio sulla lastra di ghiaccio e mi metto in ginocchio su di lui, chinandomi fino a portare il volto all’altezza delle sue labbra, con la speranza di percepire un alito, un piccolo, minuscolo soffio, che mi dica che non è finita!_

_Lo sento, flebile, le percezioni umane forse non sarebbero sufficienti per capirlo, ma io lo sento che è vivo._

_Gli poso le mani sulle guance:_

“ _Mori Shin… so che puoi sentirmi, ti prego, non lasciarti andare! Shin… Shin! Suiko!”._

_Non vuole che lo chiami così, ma ora è necessario, ora deve essere Suiko, per salvarsi la vita._

“ _Il ghiaccio è acqua, tu sei acqua. Sei circondato dal tuo elemento, non può farti del male, ma devi sentirlo!”._

_Di nuovo gli poso una mano sul cuore. Deve sentirmi, io sono come lui, siamo la stessa cosa, voglio che per un po’ diventiamo la stessa cosa!_

_Fatico a sentirlo, mi chiedo se batta ancora, seppur debolmente, il suo cuore._

_Mi concentro, faccio di tutto per ascoltare il mio. Non sono abituato a farlo, un tempo non ero capace poi, quando ho incontrato lui, ascoltarlo è diventato doloroso, ma adesso devo farlo, proprio per lui._

_Attraverso le mie pulsazioni regolari, cerco quelle appena esistenti di Suiko e, solo nel momento in cui sono convinto che i nostri cuori sono congiunti, lascio che la mia mente si liberi del tutto e si riversi in lui._

“ _Suiko… Suiko…”._

_Non sono io a chiamarlo, bensì le palpitazioni che si susseguono una dopo l’altra: dietro i miei occhi chiusi si materializza un alone di luce limpida, in cui si riflettono tutte le gradazioni che l’acqua assume assorbendole dall’ambiente circostante. Adesso sono le nostre, l’azzurro di Suiko, il candore del ghiaccio quando assume la consistenza del cristallo._

“ _È_ _acqua, solo acqua, prendi il potere dal tuo elemento e controllalo, Suiko”._

_Sotto la mia mano e nel mio petto c’è una palpitazione diversa, più forte, energica, il grido di protesta di chi vuole vivere._

_Sotto i miei occhi chiusi si forma un sorriso._

“ _Così… bravo…”._

_Lo sollevo e mi alzo in piedi con lui tra le braccia. Non ha ripreso i sensi, ma è vivo e so che vivrà, perché in lui sento scorrere, nuovamente, il potere dell’acqua._

_Adesso io non posso fare più niente, se non ricondurlo al mondo cui appartiene. Il resto tocca a lui e ai suoi nakama samurai. Spero che sapranno restare un unico cuore._

 

 

***

 

 

“L’ho trovato, è qui! _Sensei_ venga, presto!”.

Una voce di ragazzo, acuta e preoccupata, ruppe il silenzio del paesaggio imbiancato, accompagnato da un calpestio di scarpe che correvano lungo la strada coperta di neve.

Altre voci concitate si unirono alla prima e una folla di persone, in gran parte ragazzi delle superiori accompagnati da alcuni adulti, evidentemente i loro insegnanti, si raccolse in un unico punto, poco distante dal lago.

Uno di questi si fece largo in mezzo agli altri e si chinò accanto al ragazzo privo di sensi sommerso dalla neve.

“Qualcuno avvisi i soccorsi che lo studente è stato ritrovato!”.

Cercava di mantenere intatta la propria lucidità, perché era responsabile di tutti quei ragazzini ed era più anziano ed esperto dei colleghi che si erano aggregati alla gita, ma il pallore sul suo volto era evidente, così come l’ansia che traspariva da tutta la sua persona, mentre si chinava per accertarsi delle condizioni del suo allievo.

Guardò con sollievo i colleghi.

“È vivo, precedetemi al _ryokan_ e chiedete di preparare un bagno caldo, ma non troppo… e bevande calde, il più in fretta possibile!”.

Tutti obbedirono prontamente, mentre lui prendeva in carico il ragazzo, mormorando tra sé:

“Mori-kun, sappi che mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita”.

Poco dopo, Shin si risvegliò nel _futon_ della sua stanza, il corpo riscaldato avvolto in un morbido _yukata_ e qualcuno gli mise immediatamente in mano una tazza di tè bollente.

Non era stato ritenuto necessario portarlo all’ospedale, perché aveva reagito ottimamente a tutte le cure. Ai medici intervenuti quella ripresa sembrò persino innaturale, tanto pareva avanzato il suo grado di assideramento: era rimasto fuori durante una notte in cui la temperatura era scesa parecchio sotto lo zero.

Tuttavia stava abbastanza bene e professori e compagni vennero ampiamente rassicurati a riguardo.

Nel pomeriggio si trovò da solo, seduto sul _futon_. Non aveva voluto pranzare: aveva accettato solo una piccola ciotola di brodo fumante che adesso rigirava tra le mani, contemplando con aria assorta il liquido che ondeggiava per il movimento.

In realtà non gli importava nulla di quel liquido, i suoi pensieri erano altrove ed erano troppi, così tanti e confusi da causargli un insopportabile mal di testa.

Quando udì scorrere lo _shoji_ sollevò appena il capo e si mise subito sull’attenti non appena riconobbe colui che lo aveva soccorso, nonché suo professore di inglese.

In realtà attendeva quel momento con una certa inquietudine, consapevole della ramanzina che gli sarebbe piovuta sul capo. Era solo uno dei suoi tanti pensieri, ma nel momento in cui l’uomo si materializzò davanti a lui assunse una certa rilevanza.

Le mani ebbero un tremito e il brodo nella ciotola schizzò pericolosamente intorno al bordo.

“Bu-buongiorno, _sensei_!”.

Il professore portò un pugno chiuso alla bocca e si schiarì la voce, mentre avanzava fino al _futon_ per poi mettersi in ginocchio sul _tatami_. Lo _yukata_ scuro che indossava rendeva la sua figura, già autoritaria, ancor più solenne agli occhi di Shin; il ragazzo, un po’ per il rispetto dovuto a un superiore, un po’ perché intimidito dal proprio senso di colpa, lo accolse chinando il capo e non osò risollevarlo.

“Come ti senti?”.

“Sto bene _sensei_ … grazie a lei”.

L’uomo annuì, sembrava calmissimo. In ginocchio, in quell’abito tradizionale, ricordava a Shin un antico samurai che si apprestava a prendere una grave decisione.

“Se ritieni di essere abbastanza in forze, sarai consapevole del fatto che dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata”.

Shin annuì senza riuscire a trattenere un sospiro, le mani si tesero sulla ciotola e, accorgendosi del loro tremito, il professore gliela sottrasse e la posò a terra.

“L’hai fatta grossa, Mori-kun. Sei uscito senza permesso, di sera, in una situazione di pericolo, facendo preoccupare chi era responsabile della tua incolumità. Si è trattato di una grave insubordinazione da parte di un allievo”.

Shin strinse le labbra in una smorfia che era una via di mezzo tra un’espressione d’angoscia e un sorriso amaro. Nessuno si era sentito responsabile della sua incolumità e di quella dei _nakama_ quando erano stati feriti e torturati dagli _youja_.

Si pentì di quei pensieri: il _sensei_ , faceva il suo lavoro e lo faceva bene e lui aveva rischiato di creargli seri problemi. Gli sarebbe stato molto difficile perdonare se stesso, ancora una volta.

Il professore incrociò le braccia sul petto e chinò il capo, immergendosi qualche istante in una severa riflessione: era evidente che stava ponderando su quale potesse essere la modalità di intervento più equa in quel frangente. Shin sapeva che era un professionista impeccabile: per lui era importante mantenere intatta la sua credibilità di insegnante senza perdere di vista gli aspetti umani del proprio lavoro.

Quando risollevò lo sguardo, nei suoi occhi piccoli e vivaci comparve un dosaggio perfetto tra autorità e dolcezza.

“Mori-kun, ascolta…”.

Il tono abbastanza morbido incoraggiò Shin a sollevare un poco il capo e a scambiare un’occhiata, seppur per un istante e con tutta la rispettosa umiltà di cui era capace.

“Sì… _sensei_ …”.

“Essendo tuo insegnante dall’anno scorso, credo di aver imparato a conoscerti abbastanza bene. Non mi è affatto chiaro il motivo delle tue reiterate assenze…”.

A quelle parole, lo sguardo di Shin tornò a puntare con insistenza la coperta del _futon_.

“Tuttavia, ho potuto apprezzare la tua rara educazione e il massimo impegno con cui hai affrontato le prove di ammissione al secondo anno, quindi sei riuscito a farti perdonare e persino ammirare da tutta la commissione”.

Le dita di Shin giocherellavano con la coperta piuttosto nervosamente.

“Questo non implica che ti si possa perdonare qualunque cosa”.

Shin deglutì e si sentì in dovere di balbettare qualche parola:

“Ce-certo…”.

Avrebbe solo desiderato che giungesse in fretta ad emettere la propria sentenza, perché quella tensione stava diventando insopportabile per il ragazzo.

“Mori-kun, io non ho ancora avvertito la tua famiglia. Siccome tutto si è concluso per il meglio ho ritenuto che non fosse il caso di allarmare la signora Mori…”.

Dal cuore di Shin cadde un macigno che risultò assordante per le sue stesse orecchie.

“Lascerò che sia tu a chiamare casa per spiegare la situazione”.

“Oh, no, la prego, _sensei_!”.

Shin non aveva retto oltre.

Per troppo tempo aveva dovuto lottare contro se stesso, per trovare la forza di mentire a sua madre, perché non si preoccupasse troppo: ma quante volte aveva avuto la sensazione che lei sapesse più di quanto lui le lasciasse intendere?

La fiducia nei confronti del figlio era tale che non gli chiedeva quasi spiegazione, per quanto lui tentasse in ogni modo di non farla preoccupare. Eppure la donna parlava spesso del destino al quale non si può fuggire e che deve essere accettato e portato con orgoglio.

Era fin troppo brava a nascondere ansie e dolori dentro di sé, ma il suo cuore debole, che già era stato colpito dalla perdita del marito, come affrontava tutto questo con pazienza e sopportazione?

Shin era stato costretto a causarle problemi che le avrebbe volentieri evitato, a causa del suo dovere di samurai, ma causargliene uno ulteriore perché era stato indisciplinato con gli insegnanti per lui era troppo.

Tutto perché aveva agito mosso dalla sua irrazionale angoscia.

Colpito dalla reazione del ragazzo, il professore interruppe il proprio discorso e lo fissò con attenzione, cercando di capire o in attesa di spiegazioni. Impossibilitato a reggere quello sguardo scrutatore, Shin riabbassò immediatamente il proprio e riprese, ritrovando il proprio tono umile e dimesso:

“Mi perdoni… è che… io vorrei che mi consentisse di parlare con _okaa-san_ e con Sayoko Neesan quando saremo tornati ad Hagi. Come ha detto lei stesso… non… non vorrei metterle in allarme…”.

Poi osò un’occhiata dal basso in alto, una di quelle espressioni che ricordavano quella di un cucciolo con gli occhi languidi, orecchie basse e coda tra le zampe… insomma, una di quelle espressioni che impedivano a lui ed ai colleghi di arrabbiarsi davvero con quello studente che pareva avere sempre qualche segreto da nascondere.

“Capisci bene la mia posizione. Non posso permettermi di non dire nulla”.

“Ce-certo. Le chiedo solo di aspettare il ritorno. Per il resto”, Shin si bloccò e, con un profondo sospiro, tornò a fissarsi le mani. “Per il resto accetterò qualunque punizione”.

“A proposito di questo, dovrò consultarmi con i miei colleghi. Non è una decisione che posso prendere da solo”.

Shin fece un unico cenno di assenso, lo sguardo sempre basso.

“Tuttavia ne abbiamo già parlato e sembra che siamo tutti propensi a non infierire troppo”.

Shin raccolse tra le dita la stoffa del _futon_ e si morse internamente le labbra fino a farsi male, ma il professore non notò nulla tanto il viso del ragazzo si nascondeva ad ogni osservazione.

“Nonostante le tue personali difficoltà nella frequenza scolastica, hai recuperato in maniera ottimale, anche nelle materie per te più ostiche…”.

Shin arrossì e si chiese se Touma e Nasty potessero sentire, in quel momento, il suo ringraziamento mentale.

“Ti sei dimostrato disponibile e collaborativo con il club di basket, ci siamo resi conto che hai perso il sonno e messo alla prova la tua salute per recuperare ogni cosa, il tuo atteggiamento rispettoso e disciplinato ti ha messo in buona luce di fronte all’autorità scolastica”.

Il rossore sulle guance di Shin si fece più diffuso e l’uomo non poté non notarlo, l’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra, ma scomparve immediatamente e si schiarì la voce prima di continuare:

“Siamo altresì certi che un atto così indisciplinato non può essere stato compiuto da te con completa cognizione di causa”.

L’insegnante rivide finalmente gli occhi verdi, così bizzarri sul volto di un puro giapponese, puntati nei suoi e proseguì quell’altrettanto bizzarro oscillare tra timidezza e passionalità quasi disperata:

“È così, _sensei_! Non lo so perché l’ho fatto, intendevo rientrare subito però, davvero! Solo che là fuori ho avuto uno strano malessere, sono svenuto e…”.

Esitò. Non era proprio tutta la verità: lui che, secondo i dettami del _bushido,_ avrebbe dovuto essere il simbolo della sincerità, proprio in nome del ruolo di samurai era stato costretto a mentire fin troppe volte e ad accumulare una quantità infinita di sensi di colpa.

Ma quale scelta aveva? Da tempo aveva compreso che compromessi e contraddizioni erano parte integrante della missione cui era stato chiamato e proprio quella consapevolezza era alla base del malessere che l’aveva portato ad agire in maniera talmente sprovveduta.

Non gli era consentito essere sincero: uno dei tanti compromessi cui doveva rassegnarsi.

L’espressione severa del professore gli impedì ancora di sostenerne lo sguardo: aveva compreso perfettamente cosa quell’occhiata gli stesse rimproverando.

“Mi… mi scusi se l’ho interrotta” bisbigliò, facendosi più piccolo che poteva.

L’uomo annuì e riprese il proprio discorso:

“Alla luce di tutto questo, la linea di condotta che vorremmo assumere è una punizione esemplare, ma che non comprometta in maniera significativa il tuo percorso scolastico. Dovrai fermarti dopo le lezioni e dare una mano per i lavori di rinnovo della biblioteca”.

Quando Shin tornò a guardarlo, il professore vide il suo sguardo stupito, ma come illuminato. Evidentemente si aspettava qualcosa di molto peggiore.

“Dalla tua espressione si direbbe che tu sia stato premiato, anziché punito”.

Il rossore si trasformò in una gamma infinita di colori.

“No… è solo che… ecco… mi aspettavo…”.

“Ho capito, ho capito” sospirò il professore con indulgenza.

Quindi si alzò, mentre Shin seguiva con sguardo rispettoso i suoi movimenti.

“Vado a riferire che stai bene. Riposa ancora per oggi che domani si riparte”.

“Grazie, _sensei_ ”.

Shin lo salutò con un inchino del capo e solo quando lo _shoji_ si fu richiuso alle spalle dell’uomo riuscì a rilassarsi, lasciandosi cadere con la testa sul cuscino e un piccolo lamento di protesta rivolto a se stesso e a tutta la situazione imbarazzante che aveva creato intorno a sé.

“Sono un cretino” borbottò fissando il soffitto, un braccio sulla fronte.

Aveva ancora tanto freddo, ma in qualche modo doveva essere grato al ghiaccio: in fondo lo aveva salvato.

Si girò verso la finestra: fuori stava ancora nevicando.

Con lentezza, a fatica, strisciò fuori dal _futon_ , strinse i lembi dello _yukata_ e si abbracciò per resistere ai brividi di freddo che lo colsero. Forse aveva un po’ di febbre: d’altronde era il minimo che gli potesse capitare. Non era mai accaduto che cercasse il pericolo in maniera così sconsiderata, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario.

Camminò fino alla grande vetrata che dava sull’esterno ed appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla superficie: il vetro era gelido ma, in qualche modo, lo trovava piacevole, come un tocco amico e confortante… il tocco che l’aveva salvato.

Il suo sguardo si perse sull’universo bianco che circondava il _ryokan_ : era ancora una distesa di ghiaccio e neve e gli sembrò, all’improvviso, affascinante.

Da quel punto era possibile vedere, in distanza, il lago Suwa. Chissà se qualcuno, oltre a lui, si era accorto dell’ _omiwatari_ già iniziato.

Forse era inutile chiederselo, chissà, magari in realtà era stato il modo per accogliere unicamente lui, perché Tooruyuki aveva da dirgli qualcosa… come mesi prima, ma non con ostilità questa volta.

Shin lo sapeva cosa aveva voluto fargli capire, era riuscito a fare tesoro del messaggio, per salvarsi la vita e tornare ad essere in qualche modo utile, ma era difficile mantenersi focalizzati e saldi: sentiva già sfumare, in qualche modo, la convinzione instillatagli dall’incontro con lo _youja_ dei ghiacci.

Le dita sul vetro si ripiegarono un poco e i suoi occhi vennero abbagliati da un riflesso che si accese sulle acque gelate del lago. Fu un fugace istante e il ragazzo si chiese se non potesse trattarsi di un’illusione.

Poi sorrise, certo di quello che aveva visto e le sue labbra sussurrarono alcune parole:

“Grazie… farò del mio meglio”.

 

 

***

 

Non tornò più a Suwa fino all’estate dei suoi diciotto anni, decisamente molto meno bambino, molto più disincantato e con molti, troppi problemi depositati sulle giovani spalle sue e dei suoi _nakama_.

Erano accadute tante cose nelle loro vite: nuovi pericoli, litigi, incomprensioni, dilemmi personali avevano fatto sì che le loro strade si separassero per un po’, un fantasma del passato li aveva richiamati in causa e, indirettamente, portati a riunirsi… per non dividersi più.

Da tempo sentiva di dover tornare, Tooruyuki non meritava un totale abbandono, non dopo quello che aveva fatto per lui, eppure non era riuscito a farlo prima. Sentiva di averlo deluso, di non aver mantenuto quella promessa:

“ _Farò del mio meglio”._

Del suo meglio non lo aveva fatto, aveva lasciato che gli eventi lo trascinassero trovandolo del tutto passivo, era rimasto in loro balia e aveva rischiato di perdere tutto, aveva rasentato la totale follia, dettata dalla paura, dal senso di colpa, dalla confusione mentale.

Poi si era ritrovato, si erano ritrovati tutti e si erano finalmente convinti che, solo insieme, il loro destino sarebbe stato più accettabile.

Solo a quel punto sentiva di essersi rappacificato con la propria esistenza e, in un certo senso, anche con il proprio ruolo, così aveva approfittato dell’occasione di accompagnare Ryo a Yamanashi, per una visita al padre. Lui però aveva fatto una deviazione, promettendo al _nakama_ che lo avrebbe raggiunto al più presto.

Ovviamente Ryo aveva quasi fatto i capricci per poter restare con lui e, pensando a quelle scene, Shin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Non era stato facile convincere il suo apprensivo capo, colui che insisteva nel considerare capo oltre che amico ed amore. Non era stato facile convincerlo che non avrebbe corso nessun pericolo a Suwa. Era stato teatro di una battaglia di cui Ryo era stato testimone e il timore che Shin potesse incontrare di nuovo lo _youja_ dei ghiacci, e per di più da solo, non lo rendeva affatto tranquillo.

Shin aveva dovuto rispolverare tutte le sue doti diplomatiche per convincerlo che era tutto a posto.

Non era che non lo volesse con sé, o sentisse di avere qualcosa da nascondere ai _nakama_ , semplicemente era una cosa che sentiva di dover fare da solo.

Non era giunto a una tale conclusione con la medesima mancanza di lucidità di due anni prima, dopo tanto tempo sentiva di sapere fino in fondo quel che faceva, dopo anni in cui era stato in balia degli eventi, finalmente si era impadronito nuovamente di se stesso e della propria volontà. Certo, c’era un destino da assecondare, una missione da compiere, un ruolo da rivestire, ma forse per la prima volta nella sua vita lo accettava, per senso del dovere naturalmente, a quello non poteva sottrarsi, ma lo accettava perché voleva e desiderava adempiere a quel dovere, senza più recriminazioni né capricciosi rifiuti.

Era estate, non il periodo in cui aspettarsi l’ _omiwatari_ , ma Tooruyuki non aveva certo bisogno della stagione giusta se desiderava mostrarsi, Shin ne aveva avuto ampia dimostrazione.

“E tu vorrai mostrarti, vero?” sussurrò mentre si sedeva sulla sponda del lago, gli occhi fissi sul punto centrale, attenti e questa volta privi di ogni timore.

Faceva caldo e l’aria torrida sembrava solidificarsi in un velo tremolante in lontananza. Dal punto in cui si trovava poteva scorgere l’altra sponda, lungo un molo dondolavano pigramente le buffe imbarcazioni a forma di cigno; si vedevano spesso nelle acque del Giappone, ma ogni volta lo facevano sorridere… quando era abbastanza sereno per farlo.

“Oggi posso dire di esserlo”.

E infatti sorrise a quei cigni che sembravano ammiccare, sorrise alle anatre che si avvicinarono a lui, speranzose in qualche regalo goloso.

“Mi dispiace, ma non ho portato niente”.

Tese una mano e uno degli animali si avvicinò fiducioso a curiosare quel palmo aperto.

Shin ridacchiò:

“Prometto che prima di andare via andrò a comprare qualcosa e mi farò perdonare”.

L’anatra gli rivolse una buffa occhiata, prima di scrollarsi e arruffare le penne, per poi tuffarsi con la testa sott’acqua.

Incuriosito da quella mossa, Shin si sporse ridendo di gusto. Purtroppo, stranamente da parte sua, era talmente rilassato da non considerare la pendenza del terreno che, in quel punto, era anche piuttosto scivoloso. La sua mano perse la presa su una zolla d’erba e precipitò in avanti.

Chiuse gli occhi con un’esclamazione di disappunto. Se la sarebbe cavata con poco, era solo una lieve pendenza, ma mentre cadeva fece in tempo a sperare che nessuna figura umana si trovasse nei dintorni ad assistere a quell'imbarazzante spettacolo.

Era pronto a parare la caduta e a bagnarsi il meno possibile ma, stranamente, non incontrò il suolo: furono due braccia ad accoglierlo. Qualcuno che si era materializzato così dal nulla, come uscito dalle acque del lago.

Porsi quelle domande e capire fu tutt'uno. Ancora prima di sollevare il viso dal petto su cui era andato ad appoggiarsi il suo naso, sapeva quale viso avrebbe incontrato, anche perché quel corpo era così innaturalmente freddo!

“E così il nostro Suiko precipita maldestramente per spiare gli affari di una papera”.

A quelle parole, al suono di quella voce, irretito da quel sorriso, Shin si sentì avvampare. Il suo naturale istinto sarebbe stato quello di rispondere per le rime, ma in quell’occasione non gli salì alle labbra neanche una parola, anche se la bocca si aprì, in una muta esclamazione di stupore.

Il sorriso di Tooruyuki si accentuò, mentre aiutava il ragazzo a riconquistare il proprio equilibrio. Dal canto suo, Shin non riuscì a sostenere a lungo l’occhiata dello _youja_ e, al tempo stesso, l’emozione che lo aveva colto lo rendeva insicuro della propria stabilità. Così, anziché rimettersi in piedi, quando Tooruyuki lo lasciò tornò a sedersi sulla riva del lago, si abbracciò le ginocchia e si mise a fissare con insistenza l’erba, l’acqua, le papere… ogni cosa, tranne colui che era appena comparso.

“Credevo mi stessi aspettando e adesso non mi vuoi neanche guardare?”.

Il tono canzonatorio, per quanto non privo di gentilezza, smosse finalmente l’orgoglio di Shin, che sollevò il viso di scatto. Glielo dicevano spesso, i suoi _nakama_ , di quanto il suo volto apparisse buffo quando metteva il broncio in quel modo.

Probabilmente lo pensò anche Tooruyuki, eppure smise di sorridere nell’osservarlo. Nei suoi occhi si accese però una luce vibrante, contenente una singolare intensità.

“Mi hai colto di sorpresa”.

“Certo, è una specialità, dovresti averlo capito”.

Il tono dello _youja_ adesso era privo di qualunque ironia, solo morbido, quasi carezzevole.

Shin si abbracciò con più forza le ginocchia e posò il mento su esse, tornando a guardare le acque del lago, ma senza più imbarazzo. Tooruyuki, invece, continuò a guardare lui: poté così veder nascere, sulle labbra del ragazzo, un sorriso dolcissimo, lo trovò addirittura sereno. Un po’ di quel ragazzino pieno di sogni e di entusiasmo per la vita era dunque risalito dalla superficie dell’abisso tenebroso in cui era precipitato?

"Perché sei tornato, Sui… Mori Shin?”.

Il ragazzo scosse un poco il capo:

“Puoi chiamarmi anche Suiko. Suiko è parte di me, come io sono parte di lei, ci apparteniamo, come apparteniamo all’acqua”.

“E alla fiducia”.

Shin si strinse ancor di più e il viso, fino alla punta del naso, scomparve tra le ginocchia, ma Tooruyuki udì distintamente il suo mormorio:

“E alla fiducia… sì…”.

“Sei guarito…”.

Il petto di Shin fu scosso da un sospiro e, nei suoi occhi, il velo di malinconia che forse non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato si fece più palese alle percezioni di Tooruyuki. Si morse le labbra, temendo di avere scelto le parole sbagliate.

“Non so se io e i miei _nakama_ potremo guarire del tutto e non so se uno _youja_ possa capire fino in fondo…”. Shin si interruppe, come se stesse ripensando a ciò che stava dicendo, poi riprese, con una certa ansia: “Non prenderla come un’offesa, ti prego, quello che intendo è che noi siamo tanto piccoli e umani, voi vivete da secoli, avete visto tante cose, avete una saggezza che in una nostra effimera esistenza noi non potremo mai acquisire”.

Nel parlare, spinto dall’entusiasmo e dalla brama di farsi comprendere, adesso guardava lo _youja_ e Tooruyuki si specchiò in quegli occhi ora limpidi, come un mare pulito, privo di contaminazioni.

“Tuttavia, Tooruyuki, io da te mi sono sentito compreso e se ora mi sono ritrovato, se ho ritrovato il senso della mia esistenza, lo devo anche a te… ai miei _nakama_ , ad alcune cose che sono accadute, ma anche a te, perché quel giorno…”.

Si bloccò quando una mano di Tooruyuki gli prese il mento, costringendolo a sollevarsi e rendendo i loro occhi più vicini. Lo _youja_ sembrava volersi gettare in quelli dell’umano, farsi catturare dai suoi vortici ora così vibranti, vitali, come la prima volta che li aveva incrociati.

Quegli occhi adesso erano enormi, un poco spaventati dal gesto inatteso del demone del ghiaccio.

“Stai dimenticando qualcuno”. Gli posò l’altra mano sul petto. “Nessuno può guarire davvero se non ha la volontà e la forza di farlo”.

Shin comprese cosa volesse dirgli Tooruyuki e le sue labbra mormorarono un ringraziamento, che uscì ostacolato dalle dita del demone sul suo volto.

Tooruyuki sorrise e la mano che si trovava sul petto di Shin salì vicino all’altra, a lasciare una morbida quanto gelida carezza sulla guancia.

Shin rabbrividì e, a quel punto, Tooruyuki lo lasciò.

“Scusami, non posso controllare la temperatura del mio corpo”.

Shin doveva ancora riprendersi dallo stupore per il modo in cui lo _youja_ si rapportava a lui, tuttavia riuscì a rivolgergli un timido sorriso:

“Non importa, è estate, fa caldo, non è… spiacevole”.

A Tooruyuki venne quasi da ridere per la spontanea innocenza che quel ragazzo manteneva intatta dentro di sé. Ma al divertimento che gli procurava si univa quel fastidioso pizzico al cuore, dato da qualcosa che, lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai potuto venire soddisfatto.

Shin sbuffò, le sue gote si colorarono di scarlatto.

“Scusa” piagnucolò affondando il viso nelle ginocchia, “volevo dirti tante cose e sto accumulando solo stupidaggini, decisamente poco gentili tra l'altro”.

Tooruyuki rimase qualche istante a fissarlo.

Non si era mai rapportato realmente con un essere umano e non era facile per lui affrontare certe reazioni; se Shin era imbarazzato, Tooruyuki non era completamente a proprio agio. Doveva gestire ciò che gli atteggiamenti del piccolo Suiko suscitavano in lui, emozioni che mai gli erano appartenute e con le quali doveva fare i conti… senza sapere come.

Gli sarebbe bastata un’eternità per imparare?

Il viso del ragazzo restava nascosto. Tooruyuki allungò una mano, esitò, poi la appoggiò sulla nuca di Suiko, facendolo sussultare e risollevare il capo.

Fece per toglierla, ma il ragazzo lo sorprese di nuovo: prima che la sua mano potesse allontanarsi troppo, la afferrò e la strinse tra le proprie. Di nuovo, Tooruyuki venne catturato da due occhi che riflettevano solo purezza.

Nonostante Shin avesse preso l’iniziativa nei gesti, fu Tooruyuki a parlare, parole ispirate da quegli occhi:

“Poco gentile… non può appartenere una simile definizione a chi è essenza della gentilezza”.

Shin tremò un poco e strinse con più forza la sua mano, scuotendo il capo:

“Non io…”.

Tooruyuki sfiorò la sua guancia con una carezza:

“Tu… non sei stato tu stesso a lasciar intendere che noi _youja_ siamo più saggi e lungimiranti di voi umani?”.

Non poté impedire a se stesso una risatina vedendo il ragazzo avvampare di nuovo e scrollare con forza il capo. L’immagine che si presentò alla mente di Tooruyuki fu quella di un animaletto che si scrollava per asciugare il proprio pelo bagnato.

Ancora si impose di non ridere.

“Io sono venuto per parlarti e mi sto perdendo in questioni che non c’entrano nulla!”.

Shin si aggrappò alla mano dello _youja_ come se in essa stesse cercando ispirazione e coraggio ed assunse un cipiglio talmente serio da risultare poco credibile in quella circostanza. Tooruyuki non poté fare altro che restare in silenzio, in attesa, concentrandosi su quell’espressione che gli sembrava irresistibilmente tenera più che combattiva; ma non credeva che a Suiko avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo.

“Io… ti devo ringraziare per quel giorno. Non ero lucido, i miei pensieri erano distruttivi. Ero talmente confuso che neanche ricordo esattamente quali fossero, ricordo però che erano distruttivi. Non so neanche spiegarmi cosa mi avesse spinto ad infrangere le regole dei miei _sensei_ , non so neanche se avessi intenzione di tornare indietro…”.

A quel punto si interruppe, consapevole che stava per dire qualcosa le cui implicazioni spaventavano lui stesso. Infatti abbassò lo sguardo, le sue mani sembrano cercare aiuto in quella di Tooruyuki

Solo dopo qualche istante, gli occhi a terra, riprese a parlare, con tono molto più sommesso e con più studiata lentezza:

“Non mi è chiaro il motivo per cui avessi perso i sensi… il freddo… certo… non stavo molto bene e… non intendo solo fisicamente… io… mi sono semplicemente lasciato andare, perché era quello che volevo”.

Tooruyuki annuì. Lo sapeva benissimo dopotutto.

Shin sollevò lo sguardo:

“Se tu non mi avessi convinto a reagire… io…”

Tooruyuki strinse un po’ le palpebre e qualcosa, nella sua espressione, spinse il ragazzo a far scivolare i propri occhi di lato, per sfuggire ad esso.

“Insomma… grazie…”.

“Tutto accade per un motivo. Un giorno tu hai aiutato me a capire, l’ultima volta è toccato a me instillare in te quel po’ di comprensione che ti avrebbe ricondotto sul tuo cammino”.

Mentre i suoi occhi vagavano in tutte le direzioni, Shin si mise distrattamente a giocherellare con la mano di Tooruyuki ancora stretta tra le sue; chiaramente non si rendeva del tutto conto di ciò che stava facendo e lo _youja_ , di nuovo perplesso, inarcò le sopracciglia. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione la possibilità di innamorarsi, probabilmente non aveva neanche mai riflettuto sul significato di quel termine, finché il piccolo Suiko non aveva incrociato il suo cammino. Non che adesso sapesse spiegare con esattezza cosa si celasse nella parola amore, tuttavia sentiva di poter capire cosa avesse portato i _nakama_ di questo ragazzo ad amarlo. Lo considerava perfino fin troppo facile.

“Gra… a… azie… comunque”.

La resistenza di Tooruyuki stava raggiungendo il suo limite: quel ragazzo risvegliava in lui bizzarre reazioni emotive e fisiche. Bizzarre per lui, che non le aveva mai conosciute.

Sollevò la mano libera e, con due dita, sfiorò una tempia di Shin. Le mani che tenevano la sua si irrigidirono.

“Guardami” si sentì sussurrare lo _youja_ il cui tocco, invece, si fece più deciso. Le dita si posarono del tutto e scivolarono sulla tempia, facendosi strada tra i capelli di Shin.

Il giovane ubbidì meccanicamente, gli occhi grandi, lucidi per lo stupore, le labbra schiuse sotto le guance in fiamme.

Quelle labbra… sembravano un invito.

Probabilmente non lo era affatto, Tooruyuki aveva perfettamente compreso quanta innocenza fosse insita nella spontanea sensualità di Suiko: era figlio dell’acqua in fondo, entrambi lo erano, sensazioni ed emozioni portate all’estremo, naturalezza di istinti e purezza in perfetta armonia.

Non era un invito, eppure proprio l’istinto mosse gli intenti di Tooruyuki, insieme alla consapevolezza che non sarebbe riuscito a lasciarlo andare senza lasciargli qualcosa… e prendere qualcosa per sé.

Shin rimase completamente immobile, come congelato mentre il viso di Tooruyuki scendeva verso il suo. Solo i suoi occhi si sgranarono un po’ di più nel momento in cui le loro labbra si sfiorarono, per poi entrare in completo contatto, quelle di Tooruyuki desiderose e pressanti, mentre le sue tremarono, incerte sulla reazione che avrebbero dovuto avere.

Tooruyuki non fu aggressivo, le sue labbra erano come un gentile incoraggiamento, sembravano voler dire:

“ _Non aver paura, è tutto ciò che voglio, non ti chiederò altro”._

Non ci sperava, ma Shin parve cogliere quel messaggio, perché si fece più morbido, la sua bocca lasciò uno spiraglio, seppur piccolo, perché lo _youja_ potesse assaggiare con più convinzione il suo sapore e la sua dolcezza.

E fu solo dolcezza che quel contatto lasciò ad entrambi. Quando Tooruyuki si staccò vide gli occhi del ragazzo più stretti, consapevoli e privi di timore. Da essi si allungò la scia luminosa di una lacrima e il cuore dello _youja_ fece male, un dolore reale, intenso, come mai gli era accaduto.

Non disse nulla, ogni parola gli sarebbe sembrata fuori luogo, banale di fronte a quella lacrima, ma parlò con i gesti, accarezzando con il pollice la guancia del ragazzo, per raccoglierla.

Gli occhi di Shin si chiusero e il petto venne scosso da un profondo sospiro.

Tooruyuki interruppe ogni contatto fisico e si alzò; solo allora Shin tornò a guardarlo, dal basso, restando in ginocchio. Il demone fece un passo indietro e una mano di Shin si tese verso di lui.

Lo stupore, questa volta, si impadronì dello _youja_ : voleva chiedergli qualcosa? O semplicemente trattenerlo?

Tooruyuki sorrise, ma non rispose al gesto: non avrebbe concesso a Suiko, né a se stesso, nessun altro contatto, non vi era nulla da rimpiangere o di cui pentirsi, ma quello era il momento in cui i loro mondi avrebbero dovuto separarsi, ciascuno alla propria dimensione, a ciò cui appartenevano e a chi. Si era preso un piccolo pezzo di Suiko, ma tutto il resto lo avrebbe restituito a coloro che avrebbero potuto renderlo felice… se non felice, almeno abbastanza sereno da conservare la fiducia della sua anima pura.

“Suiko… c’è un’ultima cosa che vorrei chiederti”.

La mano di Shin ricadde e il ragazzo annuì, con la sua espressione ancora rapita, smarrita nel flusso di eventi che non aveva con ogni probabilità compreso fino in fondo.

“Tu… sei felice ora?”.

Un lampo di malinconia attraversò gli occhi del giovane samurai:

“Sono sereno, perché vivo tra coloro cui appartengo e sono quel che devo essere”.

Tooruyuki annuì: dopotutto era ciò che sperava di sentirsi dire, non poteva pretendere di più.

Arretrò, finché i suoi piedi, poi le gambe, scomparvero nell’acqua.

 

***

 

 

Un riflesso di luce abbagliò Shin per un attimo, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, Tooruyuki era scomparso.

Shin si alzò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal lago. Lungo le sue guance scorrevano ancora delle lacrime, eppure non era certo di sentirsi triste: forse malinconico, commosso, sicuramente confuso ed emozionato a tal punto che il suo cuore martellava fino a fargli male.

Si portò una mano al petto e afferrò la maglietta leggera. In quel momento un nuovo bagliore si accese sull’acqua, accompagnato da un crepitio e una lama di ghiaccio si levò dalla superficie liquida, per poi inabissarsi di nuovo.

Shin accolse il saluto di Tooruyuki con un sorriso e si asciugò le lacrime con l’avambraccio.

“Un giorno forse sarò felice, Tooruyuki, mi impegnerò. A patto che anche tu cerchi di esserlo”.

Sotto di lui si udì un tonfo, come di qualcosa che cadeva nell’acqua: Shin fu colpito da uno spruzzo che lo bagnò da capo a piedi.

Dopo l’istante di stupore, Shin scoppiò a ridere.

“Grazie, con questo caldo era quello che ci voleva!”.

Diede le spalle al lago, il volto ancora ridente, quando adocchiò una figura che lo osservava da lontano, un po’ perplessa, un po’ divertita.

“Cosa stai combinando? Ti sei tuffato vestito nel Suwa?”.

“Ryo, che ci fai qui?”.

Inutile chiederglielo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo che il compagno non avrebbe resistito senza tornare sui propri passi senza tenerlo d’occhio. Shin rise, continuò a ridere mentre correva verso Ryo che, stupito ma felice, lo accolse tra le proprie braccia come se non lo vedesse da troppo tempo.

Rimasero stretti a lungo, mentre due occhi un po’ gelosi, ma al tempo stesso pieni di sollievo, li osservavano dal fondo del lago.

 

_È che il ghiaccio che ho usato è anche 'acqua' in origine._

_L'origine di tutti gli esseri viventi._

_Forse, tu ed io eravamo un tempo gli stessi 'esseri'._

_Suiko, tu sarai capace di soddisfare il mio desiderio nel modo giusto._

_Addio Guerrieri delle Armature, e …Suiko[ 6](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote6sym)._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote1anc)Dal drama “Suiko-den”, nel quale viene descritto l'incontro tra Shin, Ryo e Seiji, con Tooruyuki. La battaglia si svolge sul lago Suwa.

�

[2](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote2anc)Dal “Suiko-den”.

�

 

[3](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote3anc)Dal “Suiko-den”.

�

 

[4](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote4anc)Si tratta di un fenomeno tipico del lago Suwa, nella prefettura di Nagano, e di cui si parla nel “Suiko-den”. Significa, letteralmente, “Il passaggio degli dei” e si tratta di spaccature che si formano sulla superficie ghiacciata del lago, in inverno, che sembrano formare un ponte o un sentiero, attraverso il lago stesso.

[5](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote5anc)Dal “Suiko-den”.

[6](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3791900&i=1#sdfootnote6anc)Dal “Suiko-den”.

 

 

 


End file.
